Relationship Stories Arc 1:TakuyaxZoe
by blueallstar01
Summary: Ever heard of digi-love? No not that type of perverted one. Like digimon liking each other well Takuya and Zoe can turn into digimon... And they like eachother. Find out about the beggining of their romantic relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon TakuyaxZoe:

Prologue:

Author's Notes: Back In The Spirit!

Chapter 1: Beating Up The Wolf With Love!

Spirit Digivolution:

Digivolve to: Agunimon!

Pyro Punch!" He said as he was back in the Digital World, training with the others.

"I must get stronger just in case evil returns".

"Well hotshot your head is way fired up" A familiar voice replied

"Hey Zoe, Why argen't you training?"

"I'm way too tired from yesterday".

"Oh yeah speaking of yesterday, what time did you sleep?"

"1:00 in the morning..." She said with a sigh.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon used on Agunimon.

"What was that for?" Agunimon said.

"testing your skills!"

"Look, i'm busy."

"What planning a date with Zoe I think"

"Agunimon turned back to Takuya"

"Zoe and Takuya blushed"

"Well, Takuya want to get back at him for disturbing us."

"But he still thinks we were planning something!"

"Oh yeah, we weren't."

"Okay now let's pay back!"

Spirit Digivolution:

Digivolve to:

Kazemon!

Agunimon

"I'll tackle him with Fire Dash!" Agunimon shouted.

"And i'll use Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon Said Back.

"Ow" Lobomon said trying to fight back"

"Why do I do this" Lobomon was regreting what they were doing.

"OMG!" Kazemon said when he saw a blue beetle tickling a small white bear that looks like it just went skiing.

"Where'd you put my chocolate. I need answers before I start going overdrive on the tickling!"

" I ate it!" Kumamon said"

"Guys that's enough, stop being immature" Kazemon said in a annoyed way.

"Fine" Beetlemon and Kumanmon turned back to their real selves.

Back to Lobomon and Agunimon"

"That's enough for now" They also turned back to Takuya and Kouji"

"Oh let's go back now Takuya said"

"Kazemon turned back to Zoe and they went back to the real world via a portal thats opens using their d-tectors" "Just like the digiports in Digimon Adventure 02"

"Man i'm beat" Takuya said

"Hey I know ket's go to my house!" Zoe suggested.

They went to the living room her parents weren't there because of a meeting so they got the house all to themselves"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone but Takuya and Zoe said.

"But wait, this reminds me of Kouichi asking that, Kouji where is he anyway?" Takuya asked.

"He's sick at home"

"Oh"

"Now let's start the game." Tommy said.

"I'll go first!" Kouji said.

"So Takuya, who do u like?"

"Well, um"

(He's too scared to confess and get rejected)

"Well I don't like anybody"

"LIE!" The guys said.

"Tell the truth Takuya"

"Um well I like... Zoe.

"Zoe blushed but then Kouji locked them both in her room (The reason why he knows where her room is because well forgot to mention but roght before he locked them he told J.P To hold them while he went to look for the right room) "He chose Zoe's because it smells romantic"

So now they both turn the oppisite way and blush. "Oh I can't this anymore!" Zoe said.

"She leaned over and kissed Takuya"

"Well will you be my... boyfriend? "He stopped for a few seconds"

"Oh yes I know you'll reject me"

"Well to the tought of it I guess... Yes!

"They returned holding hands."

"I guess it worked!"

"Oh shit."

"It's 9."

"You guys better get going!"

"The guys went home."

"That night Zoe and Takuya couldn't sleep.

"Man i'm the happiest man on earth! i've loved her since the visit to the Digital World" Vice-versa the same was for Zoe but instead of being

the happiest man she was the most luckiest girl in their school. (they all moved to the same school Dihifajita Mddle School (And Yes That's a stupid name for a middle school.

"Zoe hugged her pillow thinking of Takuya" "I can't wait to see him tomorrow!"

"Her parents walked in and turned on the lights."

"What are you doing hugging your pillow?" her parents asked.

"Um, nothing."

"Well your friend's mom said he was naked and had a picture of u on his face"

"WTF!?"

"She said in her mind"

"So you got together?"

"listen we"ll let you guys date but don't go overboard" her mom said.

"Okay she said."

End of chapter.

Had fun! X

xD

P.S tryin to make it longer now.


	2. Chapter 2: Horror Scream

**Chapter 2:**Horror At Sesame Street/ホラースクリーム~Horasukurimu Horror Scream

Next Day/Day 2

"Man i'm bored, I should call Takuya and Wake him up. He sure is a sleepyhead.

"Hello this is the Kanbara residence" Takuya's mom said.

"Hello is Takuya awake?"

"wait let me go wake him up"

"TAKUYA YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CALLING!"

"mom quiet down i'm getting up!" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Zoe, what is it?"

"Always like that when you wake up early, huh? Well wanna go out with the others and watch a movie?"

"Sure, what time?"

"12"

"Oh Shit its 10 I take a while!"

"I better get going bye!" He hung up quickly and got to the washroom"

"Oh wait I need to get a towel"

At Kouji's:

"Kouichi what movie should we watch and get more romance between the two?"

"Um how bout a horror movie?"

"Oh we should watch neither Paranormal Romance Activity 3 or Nightmare at Pallet Town"

"Since Nightmare On Elm street isn't playing in theaters and nightmare at pallet town sucks, I think Paranormal Romance Activity would be Romantic/Cool and Even Scary!"

"In the Digital World"

"Hey Beetlemon what to have a battle with a bet?"

"What's the bet?"

"Make and send a fake letter to Zoe that saids it's from Takuya!"

"Sure"

Crystal Breeze!

Thunder Fist and i'll do it harder then I usually would! (don't read it wrong preverts)

No i'll aim better and blow harder with Crystal Breeze! (Again don't read it wrong people)

No!Ah

"Phone rings"

"GUYS WERE GOING TO THE MOVIES TO PLAN A ROMANTIC DATE FOR TAKUYA AND ZOE!" Koji Shouts through the phone

"J.P make the letter later"

"Okay"

"Timeskip to 12:00"

"What movie are we watching?" Zoe asks.

"Um, (To scared of her not accepting to watch it)

it's called Romantic Activity With Your Boyfriend i Think"

"Now I just hope the title means what it says"

"At the movie"

"Too bad we aren't allowed to go pee and stuff it's distracting"

"Ha, now that I raped you i'm killing you!"

"NO Takuya! this is a scary movie"

"She held onto him as he was beside her"

"SH people near her said."

"In Takuya's Mind"

"Man i'm trying to hide this blush, I just love her too much!"

"In the Digital World:"

"Ophanimon now that your back to this form you'll need to help us find the 6 kids and get them to help us" Seraphimon saids

"I can't find them anywhere here they might not be here and is in that world called Earth or something"

Back to the Movie:

"Takuya, after thIs movie i'm going to punch Kouji! That scumbag set us up on this holding your arm thing!"

"Um, Zoe"

"They can hear you"

"Oh, oops"

Kouji After The Movie:

"Zoe um the thing is the movie is called Paranormal Romance Activity 3 Not Romantic Activity With Your Boyfriend"

"I said romantic activity because those were the 2 words the the board thing that told us which movie this was"

Punches Kouji*

"Zoe that's enough"

"Takuya help me here then just talking! This guy is annoying"

"WELL ZOE IM SORRY THAT I CHOSE A HORROR MOVIE!" Kouji saids while his black/purple eye is really swollen"

"Seriously! A horror movie is overrated to get us on this little romance stuff"

"Fine, I won't do it ever again Zoe"

"Now Takuya we tought him a lesson why don't you try hitting him now?"

"Fine but just this once"

"OW"

"Well Zoe, Takuya that's enough for today"

"Kouji's house with J.P and Tommy don't forget Kouichi!"

"Today's plan worked too, but I got beat up!"

"Oh it's just how a couple works"

"K, Kouichi"

At Takuya's House in his room"

"Hey Takuya, wanna kiss?"

"Um, *Zoe leans in and kisses him*"

Takuya and Zoe blush but then get a phone call except not on the phone their d-tectors

Could it be Ophanimon? or not Stay tuned for the third chapter of this installment

After The Chapter:

Kouji: Zoe beat me up along with Takuya!

Me: Sorry for using the power to be able to get them to punch you, but it was too funny!

Zoe and Takuya: That's Right!

Me: Aw them talking together!

Kouji: What about me they didn't say sorry yet!

Me: Your not really cool but I have to wrap this up now.

Kouji: Wait not yet!Wait! No!

Bye please review and then i'll start working on the third chapter!


	3. Sleepover, Ophanimon and Epilogue

Author's Notes: Go to my profile and vote what couple the next arc is quickly!

Chapter 3: Sleepover/Gaihaku~外泊 and Ophanimon's Visit

Ring Ring

Yes who is it?

This is Ophanimon we are coming to your world.

End of conversation

"Wait no! We aren't done yet!"

"Takuya leave her she's coming probably for help."

"Fine"

"So Kouichi why don't we have a sleepover?"

"Sure i'll call the two lovebirds"

"Hey Takuya, we're h

Aving a sleepover"

"Sorry can't come, Ophanimon said she's coming here"

"Okay she'll probably follow your detector so come here, and bring Zoe!"

"I wouldn't leave her anyway"

"Takuya" Ophanimon said as she broke through the door

"Yes?"

"Me and Seraphimon need your help"

"For what?"

"We need this thing called condom and bring it to the digital world make it a digi-condom then sell them for digi-stuff"

"Um, I don't have any condoms why don't you ask Kouji?"

"Oh wait I'll turn into a human and since I could convert my digi-dollars I have enough money!"

"bye"

"Zoe we're going to a sleepover!"

"I'm taking a nap while you we're busy help me get up!"

"fine"

At Kouji's:

"guys let's play Truth Or Dare again!"

"YEAH! Like something bad is going to happen, fine" Zoe said sarcastically

"i'll go first" J.P said.

"Takuya truth or dare?"

"Truth so I don't get a bad dare"

"You win, fine"

"But I still dare you to kiss Zoe!"

Kisses Zoe

They both blush

"I've had a fun time being your girlfriend Takuya"

"Me too I like being your boyfriend"

"Let's stay together forever and make sure the guys aren't annoying"

"right"

"But wait"

"You guys probably set us up so"

Slaps all the guys except for Takuya*

The End

Kouji: Not again

Takuya and Zoe: We had a fun time

Me: g

Guys it's time to wrap up this arc so...

Bye!

Don't forget to check my profile and vote for the next arc!


End file.
